Futaba Super Cannon
Futaba Super Cannon (Futaba Mega Cannon in Japanese, Futabasaurus Cannon in the English arcade) is a Water Move Card. Statistics Arcade Futaba Mega Cannon is the first Special Attack Move for Water. *Names: **Japanese Kanji: 双葉大砲 (Futaba Mega Cannon) **English: Futabasaurus Cannon **Taiwanese: 雙葉加農砲 *Attribute: Water *Sign: Scissors *Power boost: 400 *Technique boost: 100 *Usage Condition: This Move activates when you win with Scissors after a win. *Effect: Summon a Futabasaurus who shoots a powerful jet of water from its mouth at your opponent! Availability *Japanese **2007 2nd Edition (New; 083-水; ft. Opisthocoelicaudia) **2007 3rd Edition (080-水; ft. none) **2007 4th Edition (081-水; ft. vs. Saltasaurus) **2007 4th Edition+ (091-水; ft. vs. Saltasaurus) **Gekizan 1st Edition (059-水; ft. none) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (066-水; ft. none) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (072-水; ft. Titanosaurus) **Kakushin 2nd Edition (043-水; ft. none) **Kakushin 4th Edition (052-水; ft. Irritator) **Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (032-水; ft. Super Alpha Suchomimus) **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (048-水; ft. vs. Torvosaurus) *English **Series 2 2nd Edition (New; 082-Water; ft. Opisthocoelicaudia) **Series 2 3rd Edition (080-Water; ft. none) **Series 2 4th Edition (091-Water; ft. vs. Saltasaurus) *Taiwanese **Series 2 2nd Edition (New; 082-水; ft. Opisthocoelicaudia) **Series 2 3rd Edition (080-水; ft. none) **Series 2 4th Edition (091-水; ft. vs. Saltasaurus) Futaba Mega Cannon Card 8.png|Futaba Mega Cannon arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Futaba Mega Cannon Card 7.gif|Futaba Mega Cannon arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Futaba Mega Cannon Card 3.jpg|Futaba Mega Cannon arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Futabasaurus.gif|Futaba Mega Cannon arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Futaba Mega Cannon Card 4.jpg|Futaba Mega Cannon arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) FutabaJapKaku4th.jpg|Backflip of Futaba Mega Cannon arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Futaba Mega Cannon Card 5.gif|Futaba Mega Cannon arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω) FutabaJapKaku5th.jpg|Backflip of Futaba Mega Cannon arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition) Futaba Mega Cannon Card 6.gif|Futaba Mega Cannon arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum) FutabaS22nd.jpg|Futabasaurus Cannon arcade card (English Series 2 2nd Edition) FutabaS22ndback.jpg|Backflip of Futabasaurus Cannon arcade card (English Series 2 2nd Edition) FutabaS24th.jpg|Futabasaurus Cannon arcade card (English Series 2 4th Edition) FutabaS24thback.jpg|Backflip of Futabasaurus Cannon arcade card (English Series 2 4th Edition) Anime *Attribute: Water *Owner: Ursula (Alpha Gang), Zoe Drake (D-Team) *Used By: Spiny *Appearances: A Miner Disaster, High Sea Chase *Dinosaurs Defeated: Ace, Tank, Spiny *Effect: Summon a Futabasaurus who shoots a powerful jet of water from its mouth at your opponent! *Other: This attack is powerful enough to defeat most targets in only a single hit. It was Spiny's third Move Card and the only Move from season 1 that he reused in battle during season 2. Anime Dinosaur King The Futaba Super Cannon card was found by the Alpha Trio in a Card Capsule in a mine in Japan when searching for Alpha Metal during A Miner Disaster. They had Spiny use it against the D-Team, summoning Futabasaurus and defeating Ace in one hit, but Tank accidentally hit Futabasaurus in the neck with her tail club, causing him to sink back into its puddle and disappear from the battle. The plesiosaur somehow ended up in a nearby lake, where he befriended Zoe after she had Paris use Nature's Blessing to heal his injured neck. However, when Tank and Spiny were called back, Futabasaurus returned to his card too, and Zoe got ahold of the card. Later when she used Paris to battle Spiny, Tank burst through a wall next to her, making her drop the card. Ursula retrieved the card and used it again, almost defeating Chomp, but Paris healed him with Nature's Blessing. Futabasaurus remembered Paris healing it with the same Move earlier and realized which side it should be fighting for, turning on the Alpha Gang. It defeated Tank in one hit after she hit him with her tail club again, and knocked Spiny away when he tried attacking Paris. It then defeated Spiny in one hit, but as Spiny was the one using his card, he also returned to his card in the process, allowing Zoe to reclaim the card. Mesozoic Meltdown It was used again in High Sea Chase by Ursula to counter the Ophthalmosaurus summoned by Jobaria's Ocean Panic, Futabasaurus blasting them away from Spiny. It then drew them away from the fight and eventually lured them into the path of Spiny's Ultimate Water. Trivia *The puddle of water Futabasaurus springs from to attack in the anime appears out of nowhere on the ground, much like the arcade game, though it forgoes this when there is already a suitable body of water nearby. **In the anime, however, the puddle accumulates from nowhere on the surface of the ground before acting like there's more water underneath it when Futabasaurus emerges, whereas in the arcade game the surface of the ground bursts away to reveal an underwater puddle. Gallery Futaba Super Cannon (Futabasaurus) 10.jpg|Futaba Super Cannon in the anime Futaba.png|Futabasaurus firing a beam of water in the arcade Futaba Hit.png|Moment of impact against Ankylosaurus Category:Move Cards Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Alpha Gang